Captured
by We are infinite.5
Summary: Max and the gang get captured by the government while flying over Washington D.C. Where do they end up? In the newest, most popular exhibit at...the ZOO!
1. Captured

Captured

Max POV

Hi, my name is Maximum Ride, but you can call me Max. My flock and I were currently flying over the D.C area, (Yes, flying. Read the books people!) we wanted to get a birds eye view of the monuments. Birds eye view. Get it? Ha! I crack myself up sometimes. Well any way, we were flying low over the Pentagon, when we heard this whining sound. I looked behind us and saw six missiles headed straight for us!

"Guys! Missiles! 6 o'clock! Evasive maneuvers! GO!!!"

We all peeled away from each other, but each missile chose some one to follow. Angel being the slowest was hit first, "ANGEL!!!" I yelled, but the missile didn't explode. A net came out of it and wrapped around her, so she couldn't fly. So naturally, gravity took over and she fell to the ground. Good thing we weren't up too high!

One by one we were all picked off by the missiles. Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, Fang, and finally, after 10 minutes of dodging and weaving, I got hit too. I fell with a thud, and unconsciousness, my old friend, greeted me.

* * *

Random Missile Dude in the Pentagon (RMDP) POV

I was at my computer doing my usual job of making sure that nothing flew to close the Pentagon, except for the occasional bird, when I noticed six flying things coming in.

"Hey guys! I actually got something!" I called over to my buddies.

"No way! We _never _get anything!" one guy said. They all crowded around my computer, and took a closer look

"There _way _to big to be birds, but to small to be jets. What are they?" One guy asked.

"Dunno, you should capture them with the net missile launchers, and then we can take a closer look." The guy in charge said. I nodded and sent six missiles after them. They all dodged and weaved skillfully before they were all captured and brought to the ground. We rushed outside to go see them.

When we got to them I was amazed. In the nets, unconscious, were winged _kids!!!_


	2. Off We Go

**Authors note: Hey everyone! This is my second story, and I will be updating regularly, and the more reviews, the longer the chapters!**

**Disclaimer: sadly, I do not own Maximum Ride. James Patterson does. **

**On with the story!**

**Chapter Two: Off We Go**

**RMDP POV**

So we brought in the angels to the holding room and chained them to some chairs to await orders to see what we should do. Since I was the one who spotted them, I was in charge of watching them. They just sat there. Unconscious. Unmoving. It was rather boring.

Two hours later, two men came in. One was the person in charge of what to do with the bird-kids, the other was from the National Zoo.

"Hey, we're giving the bird-kids to the National Zoo, in the rare species section." The first guy said as he drugged them to make sure they wouldn't wake-up during the transfer. Then they put each one in a dog crate and brought them out to a truck. As they drove away, I wondered if I would ever see them again.

**Max POV**

Ugghh…I blinked wearily to clear my vision as I sat up. My head hurt and I was starving. Well, getting hit with a missile and falling 500 feet would do that to ya. Wait a minute… missile…fall…OMG!!! Was the flock all right? Where are we? The School? A secret government facility? Where-"MAX! OMG WHERE ARE WE? ARE YOU ALL RIGHT? AM I ALL RIGHT? ARE WE AT THE SCHOOL!?!? No probably not 'cause then we would be in dog crates, and-" suddenly, a strange voice cut Nudge off in the middle of her rant.

"He he. You're silly. You don't get put in dog crates at school. I should know 'cause I'm six and in kindergarten." I took a good look around me. We were in a sturdy cage with bars over the top so flying out was out of the question, it was rather large, there was a table with six chairs in one corner, a huge jungle gym to climb on, an outhouse, a pool, one of those fresh water dispensers you see in fancy shmancy offices, a small heated hut for sleeping, and just outside the bars, a large crowd, gaping at us. I looked at a sign,

'BIRD-KIDS IN THE NATIONAL ZOO'

We were in the zoo. Crap.

**Yea! Chapter two! Am I good or what? All right, 5 reviews and I'll update!**


	3. Yes, I Can Talk

**Hello everybody! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I was busy with Thanksgiving and everything! **

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed, it means a lot to me and thanks to the people that favorite my story! **

**Disclaimer; I do NOT own Maximum Ride. **

**Chapter 3: Yeah, I Can Talk!**

**Max POV**

We were in the zoo. Not visiting a zoo, we were a freakin' exhibit! I looked at the little girl who thought being in kindergarten was something to be proud of. Maybe it was, but how would I know? I grew up in a cage for goodness sake!

"You know, if you don't close your mouths you're gonna catch flies!" I snapped at the assembled crowd. They just gaped even more. I rolled my eyes and turned to my flock. Fang was leaning against a tree looking a little bored, but by the way his eye was twitching, I knew he was just as concerned as I was. Iggy was looking confused, but I immediately looked worried when Gazzy explained the situation to him; Nudge's mouth was dropped open and she was speechless, (for once) and Angel was reading all their minds. "Guys, why don't you all go play, I'll interrogate." I said in my leader voice. They all nodded and ran to the jungle gym. (Yes, even Fang.) I turned back to the crowd.

"Hey, what sup? Listen, there's sorta been a misunderstanding, we're not supposed to be here, so if you could maybe open the cage, we'll be on our way." I asked politely. (I know right? I'm never polite!" They all gaped at me some more, then after about two minutes, they all finally got over the shock and said "You can talk!" I did a face palm. This was gonna be a long day.

"Of course I can talk! Why wouldn't I? Listen, I'm 98% human, 2% bird. I admit, I have wings, hollow bones, air sacs, super powers, and a mean appetite. But that doesn't mean that I belong in a zoo!" A couple people fainted. I sighed. This was not good. Maybe we should all sit tight and wait for erasers to break us out. Or not. I put my hands on one of the bars and pulled. It moved a little, but they were just too thick to move enough to let us out. I sighed and took out the IPod that my mom gave me and plopped on the ground to wait. And wait, and wait. Like I said, this was gonna be a long day.

Finally, the person in charge of our exhibit came over and asked the crowd how they liked the exhibit. Of course, they all stammered out, "They can talk!" I heard the flock giggle in the background. Well, Fang and Iggy chuckled, but you get the idea.

I sighed and said, "Yeah, I can talk. Big deal. Whoop-de-doo. Can we skip to the part where you open the cage, apologize, and let us go? I'm kinda' bored" He didn't gape and let us out like I had hoped, instead he faced the crowd and said "The animals in this exhibit are closely related to the parrot, so they can talk. With the minimal human in them makes them able to remember every word they ever heard. They are very bright and they use this ability to their advantage." Huh. That sounded very scientifficy. I almost believed him myself. Almost. Then I remembered, "Did you just compare me to a freakin' PARROT!?! I'm a HAWK! Now come over here so I can snap your neck!" I started going crazy, and they tazered me. I sighed and thought as I slipped into unconsciousness, 'This might take a while.'

**Ha-ha. Max's temper got the best of her! Will she ever get out of there? Will she get tazered again? Will she snap that guy's neck? To find out, I need 15 reviews! Come on, I know you can do it!**


	4. Birdseed? Really?

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like, forever! I'll try harder! **

**Chapter 4**

**Birdseed? Really?**

**Max POV**

When I finally woke up, the Flock we sitting at the table and the zookeepers were heading toward them with large platters of food. I quickly got up and ran over to the table, taking the remaining seat between Fang and Iggy. When the zookeepers finally put the platters down in front of us, it was my turn to gape. There was birdseed, cut up fruit, peanuts, and raw meat. The fruit and peanuts were okay, but raw meat and bird seed? Really?

"Uh, can I have a hamburger instead? Raw meat and bird seed are definitely not on my list of edible food." I asked.

"Raw meat?" Iggy asked. "We've been served the bird seed before, but raw meat? Seriously?"

Then the mean zookeeper stammered out something about the zoo only feeding the animals a 'balanced and species described diet' or some crap like that. I rolled my eyes and as they left, we shoveled the fruit and peanuts into our mouths. We were all still hungry, but we reluctantly went to bed anyway. We had a big day of escaping tomorrow. Oh, and I had to snap that one guys neck, but I'll fly across that bridge later.

* * *

I awoke to the sounds of splashing water. I went outside the hut and found the Flock swimming in the pool. I smiled and noticed some fruit on the table so I quickly ate it. I looked out the bars to see if there was a crowd that I could annoy. There were a couple college kids there with video cameras and notebooks and pens.

"What are you looking at?" I snarled at them. They jumped but recovered quickly.

"We were wondering if you are the same bird-kids from Fangs Blog." One guy said. I nodded. He grinned. "Well then, if you want you can address the world by making a video and I can put it on YouTube (AN. Which I do NOT own) and we can get a bunch of protesters to come and force the zoo to free you." Huh. That was actually a brilliant idea. Maybe Fangs blog was a good idea, but don't tell him I thought that, he has a big enough ego as it is.

"That's a good idea. Start the tape." He started prepping it and I called the flock over. They stood be hind me with pleading faces, (except for Fang) and the guy signaled me to begin talking.

"Peeps of Earth! It is I, Maximum Ride addressing you from the National Zoo in Washington DC. We were put into an exhibit and need your help to get out. And you _will_ help us if you want me to save the world. Peace out, and Fly on." My speech was short and to the point. I quiet liked it. The guy with the camera grinned and assured us that he would put the video online the moment he got home. So, all there was left to do was wait.

**All right, that was that chapter, sorry it's short. The next one will be longer with a class trip interrogating the flock. Any idea what grade I should do? Either way Lissa is going to be tagging along. It ought to be interesting.**


	5. Iggy Fails at Life

**Chapter 5**

**Iggy Fails at Life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or the X-men**

**Max POV**

So later that day after all the college kids left, hopefully to post that video, we were all chilling nonchalantly in the pool and jungle gym, having fun and trying to make the most out of a bad situation. All of a sudden an awful, yet familiar, nasally voice reached my poor sensitive ears.

"Nicky-poo! Is that really you?" It was Lissa, the red-headed wonder Fang made out with in Virginia. You know the place where teachers come at you with tazers? Good times, those.

"Hey Lissa."

"OMG you're one of the flying freaks! I can't BELIEVE I actually made-out with you!"

Then she started freaking out and going on and on about how it was probably contagious, she was never going to get a date again, she was going to suffer a horrible painful death, yada yada yada. Although, that last one may happen to her if she kept this up.

"Sissy, why do you know them?"

For the first time I finally noticed the pack of what appeared to be innocent seven-year-olds, although everyone knows seven-year-olds are anything BUT innocent. I mean look at Angel, she's seven and she's already power hungry and staged a coup against me. But then again, that may just be her; I'm not really ever around normal children enough to know for sure. But anyone related to Lissa had to be evil by default, no matter their age.

"I went to school with them for awhile. I had no idea they were animals! I can't believe this!"

"Alright, alright already! We all get it, you're surprised. We're only winged children, not soul sucking demons so shut up already!" That was surprisingly Iggy that said that. We must hang out to much; I'm starting to rub off on him. I'm so proud!

"Are you guy's mutants? Like the X-men? Do you know Professor Xavier? Have you met Wolverine?" Ah, you gotta love nerdy seven-year-olds. Unfortunately, that got Iggy started again.

"Yes we're mutants, of course we know Professor Xavier, we go to mutant high after all, and it would be impossible not to know Wolverine with how he and Max are deeply involved with each other in an intense sexual relationship."

Did he just say what I think he said? Oh, he was going down. He must've sensed my murderous glare because he immediately tried to make it better. Iggy fails at life.

"But it's ok because Wolverine is immortal so age doesn't matter for them even though he's like a couple hundred years older, but you guys shouldn't get involved with anyone 10 years older or younger than you."

The zoo veterinarians had to keep Iggy for observation overnight to make sure he didn't slip into a coma.

But on a brighter note, I have a fantastic idea that involves my vet mom and a new job. Now all I need is a cell phone; time to use my awesome con and/or pick pocketing skills. *Insert evil laugh here*

**Sorry it's short, but it's pretty late and I'm tired and the fact that I updated at all is pretty awesome, so, you know, review, and be on the lookout for the next chapter that may or may not be coming soon. I refuse to abandon this story!**


End file.
